


Grandbabies

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle tells Maryse she's pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

So far no one had find out about the baby. Jocelyn and Luke’s daughter, Ruby, was turning one and Cheyenne was turning two, two weeks after Ruby making everyone focused on the two parties and two birthday girls. Which Simon and Izzy were just fine with. The two enjoyed having time to enjoy the baby with no one else bothering them.

Today was Ruby’s birthday and Izzy left awful. She was only eight weeks pregnant and the morning sickness was the worse thing in the world. She was thinking about telling her mom so she could help her. She remembered her mother was very sick when she was pregnant with Max.

She felt two strong hands squeeze her shoulders, “How you feeling, honey?”

“Pregnant,” Izzy answered.

“Well I would think so. Has the morning sickness gotten any better?”

“No, I think I’m going to tell my mom today. I could really use her. Is that okay if I tell her?”  
      
“I’m just along for the ride. You do whatever is best for you and baby. Love you.” He turned her around and kissed her.

“Love you too.”

***  
“...happy birthday dear Ruby, happy birthday to you!” They all sung to Ruby.

The small house Luke and Jocelyn had moved into was filled with Shadowhunters and werewolves. The theme was princesses and there was pink and purple everywhere. Clary was taking pictures. Currently she was taking several pictures of Ruby chasing Jace around with a rubber duck.

They were going to be great parents.

Izzy and Maryse were helping cleaning up after the party was over. The two were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Why they didn’t just use paper plates made no sense, but neither of them was going to question it.

“So, when am I going to get more grandbabies? I’m not getting any younger.”

Izzy laughed, “You do realize you're barely in your forties? You could have a baby yourself if you so desired.”

“No, I don’t desire. I just want to be old and play with babies,” Maryse informed her daughter.

“What about Cheyenne?” Izzy asked.

“I said babies, not baby.”

Izzy thought of the conversation she and Simon had early that morning. She put a hand on her belly, “Well...it looks like you’ll get that soon.”

“Isabelle, are you pregnant?” Maryse looked shocked.

Izzy started tearing up for some reason that she wasn’t even sure why, “Yeah.”

She was in her mother’s arms, “How have you been feeling?”

“I’ve been okay. Morning sickness is awful though.”

“Green tea and crackers. Got it?”

“Got it. Please don’t tell anyone yet.”

“I won’t. I can’t believe you’re pregnant. I promise I’m here whenever you need me.”

“Thanks, mom.”


End file.
